The Party in Sweden's Pants
by AbboTheLibrarian
Summary: There's a party in Sweden's pants...AND YOU'RE INVITED! ;  I don't own Hetalia, or the video. Rated t for suggestive themes. XD I feel so official saying that.


"...Party in Sweden's Pants! And remember YOU'RE INVITED!" The odd video ended. I blinked a few times at the computer screen and then over at the Nordic countries.

During this World Conference, I did not feel like doing anything, so I brought my laptop and was watching videos on the internet; and I stumbled across an interesting video.

I look over at Sweden and had to hold back a giggle. Finland noticed this and came trotting over to me. Once he had shielded me from the Swede's view I started laughing.

"What's so funny, _?" He asks, "I like laughing! I wanna laugh too." He said with a smile.

"I don't know if you can...um...handle this video..." I said stifling giggles.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot, "I'm older than you think, _" He pouted.

"Aw, I never said you weren't, you just have a weak soul...but okay." I shrugged and hit the replay button then gave him the headphones.

The video ended and he looked at me then chuckled, which turned into a belly laugh. I shut the computer down with a smile.

"So...we are ALL invited?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "SwedenXtheWorld, my friend. SwedenXTheWorld."

The World Conference has begun at this point and I was so extremely bored so I looked over at the Nordics, because they always give me a good laugh and saw Sweden was looking at me with that aura of his. I stared right back.

"...Now anyone who wants to speak-" America was cut off by my hand going in the air.

"okay, _" He said with that killer smile.

I stood up with extreme seriousness, making it look as though I had something to say about my country, "So...Have you all heard the news?" I ask.

A few people's heads look towards me with raised eyebrows while Finland had to hold back a laugh and then he looked at Sweden and cowered.

" Yes, I said news. Apparently, There's a party in Sweden's Pants and we are all invited." I say very seriously and then sit down as though nothing happened.

Everyone turned their gazes towards Sweden, who had a stoic look on his face, telling them nothing, but he grunted and the aura started so everyone looked away.

Finland couldn't control it anymore so he left the room, I quietly followed and slipped under the radar and out the door.

I walked down a few more of the hallways and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and the next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall.

Only one thing crossed my mind.

_**Oh lord, I'm going to get raped.**_

I open my eyes and my gaze was met with the dark blue orbs the could only belong to the intimidating Swede.

"Oh...uh..hi Sweden." I stammer. This is actually the first time I have felt nervous around him. He doesn't reply, he just gazes into my very being. I swallow the lump in my throat as he gets closer.

He said something which sounded like, "Show me the video." I nodded and ran back to get my laptop.

So there we were, Sweden and I, sitting in a hallway looming over the screen of my laptop. Sweden put his arm around me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

(Author's Note: and since I can't write in Sweden's ...special English complex, I'm going to type it regularly)

"You want to go to the party, yes?"

(Author's note: you may squeal now my lovely lovables)

His eyes were glimmering with playfulness, and I giggled as a cover up for my blushing face.

"Oh you~" I flip my hand in a Poland-fashion, "but, Only if your remarkably handsome wife is there." I say wriggling my eyebrows.

"Every night, baby." He wriggled his eyebrows again. I blushed 20 shades of red, even though I knew he was playing-Finland wouldn't do that...would he?

Just then I did something completely out of impulse. I don't know where it came from but I turned around and crashed my lips on his. Sweden's lips were surprisingly soft and he actually smelled like pine trees. He caught on after a while and wrapped his arms around my middle and he pulled away.

He only said one thing, " 'm 'wife"

I blushed as he gave me another peck on the lips, and then looked over at the clock on the wall. I looked there as well.

It was time the conference was about over so we headed back. When I sat down Hungary was all over me like grease on a turkey. (You see what I did there?)

"I saw what you did out there~~ I was out getting some water and I saw! That's like wonderful!" She squealed. The rest of the girls came up and Belgium smiled brightly.

"kissing a Gay man is like the frontier-" Belgium stated.

"You went into unknown territory!" Taiwain smiled.

"So, do tell~" Vietnam smirked.

"Spill it! Give me details." Hungary exclaimed.

I blushed, "Well...I..uh...it was nice?" I shrug.

Hungary rolled her eyes at me, so I continued.

I told them about how his lips were soft and it was just wonderful. I told them how my heart was beating faster than usual and how much I blushed.

"OOOOH~ Somebody's in looooove~" Hungary hugged me some more.

"We should liek, get you two to go out~" Belgium smiled and patted my back.

"One out of two problems there." I said, "He likes Finland."

...

"What's the other problem then?" Taiwan asks.

"He claimed me as his wife." I blush.

"aww-" Hungary's gushing was interrupted as I was picked up by a pair of strong arms and the scent of pine was around me. I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Sweden, where are you taking her?" Hungary pouted.

He smirked slightly, "To the party."


End file.
